User talk:Dorgles
Welcome Hi, welcome to DeusEx Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Security camera page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 02:36, November 6, 2010 Hey, are you on IRC? --1337garda 09:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Germany red link Hi, the red links as "Germany", which you removed in some articles, should be kept and articles ought to eventually be created for them. As this is a fan wiki, the "not-overly-inclusive rule" of e.g. Wikipedia does not apply here, and articles with very little info are still valid. --TheBearPaw 10:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Energy cell Hello my friend ;) ! In fact you're not wrong, this is the game that wrong. In Deus Ex: Invisible War, they called for simplifying the energy cell instead of bioelectric cell, resulting confusion with the power cells, which in turn are used in feed for various device or items such as computers or special armor in Deus Ex 1. For the template, it's more or less obligated because this is the name appears like that in-game but I'll put a redirect to bioelectric cell for energy cell. Nice day my friend and thank you for your contributions, see you soon on the Wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 13:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Excellent work Hello Dorgles ;) Excellent work, thank you to create and complete the pages of places and different secondary elements of Deus Ex universe. Keep up the good work my friend, you are an excellent contributor to the Wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 12:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello Dorgles ;) Well, like I say in my previous message, you have did an excellent work here. I'm in charge to assembled a new admin team for the Wiki before Deus Ex: Human Revolution, and I was wondering if you'll be interested to become an admin. I think you have all the qualities required to make an excellent admin. As admin, you can delete any images or pages, bannish the vandalize and the right of rollbacks, which is to cancel the change in one click from someone on a page. There is no such obligations, just trying to be regularly on the Wiki (the absence of more than 6 months are avoided ^^) but your current passages in the Wiki are perfect, and participate a little when there is a debate proposed for improving the Wiki. For images, there is no real restriction, still avoids deleting good image even when not in use. For pages, delete only a page that is useless or page created for nothing (by a vandalize), otherwise use the redirect. Cons for banning it's different, use it in case of last resort, if it is a pure vandalism like someone write "Fuck" on the page, you can go (for 1 week ever, permanently ban after repeated 3 times) and if it is someone whom you don't agree with his opinion or he put an information that you believe wrong, tried to initiate conversation and to have his point of view rather than to banish. Otherwise, I know you will make an excellent admin but better safe than sorry, if you ever had to do anything, I will remove you the admin rights, temporarily or permanently. That's all, let me know by sending me a message if you're interested or not. Nice day and see you soon Dorgles =)! Itachou [~talk~] 14:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright my friend, you are now an admin, congratulations ;). :Otherwise, I saw you make screenshot of Deus Ex right now, do you know that you can remove the sight and the name of the item in the options, the screens will be even better quality. Nice evening and see soon my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 21:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Mustang Arms Ad-Tech Ltd Hello Dorgles, I found a screenshot in high resolution (5100x3300 pixels !) of the .357 Magnum (The DiamondBack from DX:HR). I saw that you had created the page as arms producers or Stasiuk and Kaiga, I thought this screenshot might help to make the company logo of Arms Mustang Ad-Tech Ltd. Link to the screenshot => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap0.jpg Sorry for the mistakes, I use google translate because I don't speak English ^^ Ironintheskin 19:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) weapon manufacturing company I have artworks about the weapons - Stasiuk origins of this company are unknow but this is the company that made the crossbow and submachine gun) => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap1.jpg - Kaiga surely Russian ( made the gatling gun, called strangely heavy rifle and also rockets and bolts) => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap4.jpg - M'ilitary '''A'rms of 'O'strava "'''MAO" (Ostrava is the largest city in Czech Republic), they made the combat shotgun and the tranquilizer rifle. => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap2.jpg I hope these images will help you ^ ^ Ironintheskin Ironintheskin 11:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Un-deleting Did You Know I saw your reply. I think I figured out how to start a new page. If you could un-delete Did You KNow? that would be nice. Thank you. Daedalusdenton Spotlight Request Hi. Deus Ex Wiki looks really sharp. There are a few tweaks it would need to meet the spotlight criteria. The main page would need to be protected only against anonymous/new account edits (the middle protection level), and you would need to customize the Community Corner. There is also a small handful of that need to be sorted out. Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Great job! I've added you to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 22:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Deus Ex: Human Revolution Preorder Packs Hi Dorgles, I just read the information on the Deus Ex: Human Revolution Preorder Packs page. Nice done. However I saw that you missed some information on the Preorder Packs exclusive for the Netherlands and Belgium. I hoop it's ok for you that I add the information to this page. --CounterG 22:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice job Hello my friend ;) You have done a great job here since my left, I'm glad to have appointed you as an admin! And remember that the use of mod is not allowed, only the official content (I saw someone try to add a mod image in JC Denton), so keep your eyes open also on that =)! Ho also I saw the same thing as I said you at the time, why you don't remove the sight and the name of the item in the options for Deus Ex, the screens will be even better quality =)! Anyway, keep up the good works, see you soon and thanks for your work, I try to come from time to time. Itachou [~talk~] 21:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I think it's better without the HUD (a more background look). Also, all wiki follow this rules so why not us ;). Don't be sorry my friend, it's not grave =). :For -S-, I see their images so I'll keep an eye on him. In fact, all mods should be have their proper page but not interfere with the official content of the Wiki. Anyway, I write right now a Policies and guidelines page for have a clearly view of the rules of the Deus Ex Wiki. :Otherwise nothing to say more, your work is exemplary, if there were five as you would be almost complete the Wiki hehe =)! See you around my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 22:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I rework the forum page and I have created some new forums and rename the Watercooler to Wiki discussions. I will add some images and write an introduction for all. What do you think? Also, you think further improvements are to do? Itachou [~talk~] 23:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Policies and guidelines Hello my friend ;) I finished the Policies and guidelines of the wiki based on the Policies and guidelines of The Vault, one of the largest existing Wikia where I'm also an admin. The Policies and guidelines is accessible in the community box - Deus Ex Wiki:Policies and guidelines. Take a look if you want, I will write a news about that later for awareness all editors of the rules to follow on the Deus Ex Wiki =). Itachou [~talk~] 14:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, some of your ideas are great =)! *For the random quality article button, you think something like on Wookiepedia http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page? Yes it might be a good addition, I will ask them ;)! *For the chat in fact, I think the community is too small on the wiki and forums will be neglected (even if they are already but I think we should inform the fans of Deus Ex on other sites that the Deus Ex Wiki is active and possesses everything needed for a community). *It works for creating new pages, I will write it in the Policies and guidelines. *I confess that I'm not an expert of the graphical interface but yes, some new aesthetical change could be nice ;). I'll take a look. :Thank you for your nice suggestions, I'll take care of. Have a nice day and see you soon Dorgles! Itachou [~talk~] 13:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: me Eh, I'm easily captivated by shiny things. Also I like sharing my knowledge. Seems like it would be a good idea to pitch in some here. ...and thanks for the welcome. -- Yukichigai 04:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) On blogs. Oh, but I just thought more about news blogs rather than the usual user blogs (as in, news on this wiki are portrayed in a simple column, instead of extensive blogs, like in the Vault). But anyways, thanks for the info. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 06:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) IRC You mentioned here that you were thinking of creating an IRC channel. Have you created it yet, what is the channel/server? --1337garda 12:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : I just created a channel. The server irc.thinstack.net the channel is #deusex --1337garda 03:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : ::Pardon me, but I have barely used IRCs in the past. Can I just use any client or do I need to get shadowircd? Dorgles 03:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :: The easiest way is to use the web client. Enter #deusex as the channel. Otherwise, any IRC client should work. --1337garda 05:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Actually, forget about all of the above. I have since found out the best place on IRC to talk about Deus Ex is #deusex on Freenode (irc.freenode.net). (or using webchat) --1337garda 16:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New background for the Wiki Hi, Please take a look at my post in Forum:New background. -- 06:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Remove spam Can you please remove this page. Someone has been spamming the wiki. --1337garda 14:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) UPD: Link to page removed. --Sugarhoney (talk) 14:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Adminship Request Since you are an administrator that actively involves with this wiki, I like to have your notice regarding my Adminship Request in here. -- 16:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background Yes I have. But it seems like Wiki servers are responding slowly. -- 04:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Background section Hello my friend ;) Please don't separate the background section with a new section (like Faridah Malik). At least, the best is to put the date of the game in a sub-section (2027, 2052, 2072), never the game itself (since it's a background section, game is not take into account). Later today, I want to have a discussion with you about the Wiki in the tchat if it's don't bother you =)! See you later! Itachou [~talk~] 16:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Eidos Announcement I think I saw a post that you left about the game saying check deusex.com on august 29th.. that there was going to possibly be an announcement? Any word on that? I looked on the site but didn't find anything Hey there. I saw that the walkthrough part of the wiki is a little bit lacking. I have a Youtube channel and would be glad to make a full video walkthrough for the wiki (I'm the guy who bought that advertisement at the bottom). My voice is a little bit soft in this video since I was doing it at 2AM, but here's an example of my work: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voTUcl7tzzs - I would of course advertise that this if for the wiki. Interested? Videos Sounds good man, I'll start posting them soon enough. I was asking permission first because I know that the other Admin who works at the Fallout Wiki as well prevents people from posting videos on the wiki, so I wanted to go through the proper channels and not get in trouble. :P DX3 eBooks Thanks mate ! I'll edit as soon as I find another one. My game is in VOSTFR so my translations of the eBooks titles isn't accurate. Feel free to correct me ;) Branx Vandalism Hello, this user has been vandalising the wiki. If you can, I suggest you remove all the edits they have made to the wiki. (includes uploading porn and writing crap on one of the pages). They do not appear to have contriubted any legitimate changes. --1337garda 07:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me, Dorgles! I have left a message about Brent Redford and wonder if you or anyone else have anything to add to it. Just a heads up Hello my friend ;) Just a heads up, don't capitalized non proper name like "mechanically augmented" and put always in italics the name of a game, take a look at policies and guidelines =). Itachou [~talk~] 12:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why you don't put in italic the name of a game? I would like to avoid having to repeat this to an admin =). I also wanted to have your opinion about something about the Smuggler. :His eyes are anormal. They are similar to the eyes of nano-aug (JC, Paul and Bob Page) with a glowing color but since nano-augmentations are not widespread and despite his relationship with biometrics and firearms traffic, I don't really think he is nano-augmented. So I think his eyes are a mechanical augmentation, a Retinal Prosthesis. What do you think? Only him (a normal human) has these kind of eyes and they doesn't sound like normal human eyes, unlike other normal human characters (actually, I always thought that the Smuggler was augmented each time I re-played the game). Itachou [~talk~] 23:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it is more usual after which prevents us from forgetting those things =). Yes I was agree for the nano-augmentation and since his relationship with dealers, he can easily have a mech-aug even if it is rare in 2052. For Gunther, Anna and other mech-aug of Deus Ex, yes I think it's the evolution of mech-aug, smaller prosthetics or particular implants replacing some parts and not all the limbs (and the Anna Navarre's augmentation arms are called "enhanced prosthetics"). So well for the Smuggler, it's ok for you if I put in his infobox: Mechanical augmentation *Retinal Prosthesis ? Itachou [~talk~] 07:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :All right, let's do this =). Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who had this thought about his anormal eyes. The Smuggler is a really interesting character and I have always found it a pity he is staying a little-known character with relatively little information about him (that we don't know even his real name). Itachou [~talk~] 20:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Dorgles :) Just to keep you up to date, Itachou has left Wikia for now due to numerous advancements in 'real-life'. I'm not sure when he will be back, if he will be back, but we will have to see. Until then, I have requested bureacracy to finish the projects we were doing, but more I can't say for now. It's a big loss, but I suppose you guys have been doing okay without us so far :). General' 'Carter 18:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, he got a promotion and a girl... Alright for some ;). Anyway, this was his last message to me: it is quite personal because we were friends, but it gives you the info -> 1. Me too, been way to busy for edits... General' 'Carter 20:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the assistance, Dorgles! Hiya Dorgles, Nice pic! I really have to get around to leaving a pic of me on wikis. I dunno, I just play, then analyze, games... I'm such a machine. Thanks again for your quick reply on the DX3 home page Talk page... you're a saint! RedKnight7 04:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, can I ask - :Do most people from wikia use the eidos forum for talk? :It looks kind of similar in style, and I've seen at least one link to it. :Thanks for your insight ::RedKnight7 03:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I myself have never actually joined the forums so I cant say for sure if people do or dont. Dorgles 18:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool. Thanks again for your help... and good gaming! - RedKnight7 18:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Vote Please make sure you vote on whom you feel should be stepped up to bureaucrat on the poll in the news section (can be found on the front page). The vote is confidental, so do not reply to this message. I'm sending it just to encourage the two who have not voted to do so. General' 'Carter SEIWA Hello Dorgles, my name is FlyingRagnar and I am an admin on the Dragon Quest Wiki. Our wiki is a part of SEIWA, a network of independent wikis that are related to Square Enix. As you are probably aware, Deus Ex was developed by Eidos which is now owned by Square Enix. Our group exists to partner together as a group of independent wikis which support one another. Several of our wikis were once on Wikia or similar wiki farms. Each went independent in order to give the community itself control over our content rather than a faceless business that forces ads and other unwanted changes upon its users. Should your wiki ever desire to go independent, we would be happy to give our support in any way we can. Hosting and managing a wiki is not the easiest thing in the world, but having control of your own destiny is much preferred in many cases. Feel free to contact us at contact@seiwanetwork.org or on our forums at any time if you have questions related to our group. Best of luck and happy editing! --Pagoda 15:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC)